


derecho

by kumatora



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon Trans Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatora/pseuds/kumatora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter was the Devil, and Venus chose to let her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	derecho

The sudden storm overwhelmed Venus. The room was drowned in red and the lights from the corners of her eyes vanished. Wind blew across her face and hands ghosted over everywhere else. 

At the center of the storm was Jupiter. Her hands reached out, but they also held her. Her entire body was obscured, but her eyes were still visible. The Devil stared at them.

Neptune stared back. There was confusion and fear in her eyes. She didn’t expect this to happen. She held her radio tightly to her chest as her hair was whipped around by the storm. 

Venus was a bit more trapped by her gaze. She felt the Devil on her skin; the gentle tugs feeling more right than wrong. All three of them were silent, but the wind acted as whispers. Venus had been warned about temptation many times at camp. She knew all the stories, but her mind was drawing a blank. 

She could feel the desire and emotion contained in each hand, in each storm.

What else was she supposed to do?

The Devil only gets one chance for revenge, for love, for “please take me back”. 

And Venus gave it to her. 

Her radio fell to cabin floor with the heavy thud. The winds that had been blowing in all possible directions shifted and blew in one direction: towards Jupiter. 

Venus took slow steps towards her and the sea of hands parted. It reminded her of one of the Captain’s stories, but she didn’t care enough to remember which one. 

Neptune shouted something at her, but Venus couldn’t hear her over the storm. 

She reached her hand out towards Jupiter and it was immediately grabbed. More hands joined in until her entire arm was covered. Some of them were pulling and tugging, while others simply squeezed and rubbed. Venus couldn’t keep her balance for long, but it wasn’t like she was really resisting. 

The movement wasn’t elegant or anything like that, but Venus was slowly pulled down into Jupiter’s embrace. The instant their bodies touched, the hands moved back in. Both of them were held in the cocoon-like embrace. 

Venus whispered soft words into Jupiter’s ear and held as many hands as she could. The lights in started to reappear as well, like blinking stars in the distance. She saw them from all directions and felt as if she had one eye for every hand Jupiter was touching her with. Venus really had let the Devil into her heart.

Neptune had been watching in disbelief. She couldn’t understand how both Jupiter and Venus wound up being worse than her. Though she also didn’t know how she was supposed to defeat two Devils, not that she really wanted to. 

She noticed a light coming from the center the storm and assumed it was from Venus. The two seemed right and more beautiful than before. She almost wanted to join, to be swept up in their unique storm. 

Neptune’s thoughts were interrupted by the sirens in the distance.

Of course the scouts were on their way to ruin everything. 

She ripped the antenna off her radio and focused her stare on the door. 

Nobody was taking them from her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Venus and Jupiter together. Also I know this is set in Jupiter's ending but using he for Venus didn't sit right with me. Hope you enjoyed this


End file.
